


under the mistletoe

by tulowhiskey



Series: tumblr prompts. [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, because hey why not, plus loving roasts and dick puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/pseuds/tulowhiskey
Summary: It’s adorable, really, his grown-ass man of a boyfriend in a tacky Christmas sweater and slippers, waving around plastic mistletoe and demanding affection.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Love to Steph for the prompt and endless chats about this one! xo.  
>    
> = 
> 
> none of this is real. if you found this searching for yourself or someone you know, please get out. it'll just be awkward for everyone.

“Oh my God - is that a mistletoe..?”

Marcus has been in Texas for under an hour, and in the door all of two minutes when Ryan pulls the Christmas flower from the pocket of his sweatpants.

“Uh huh. And mistletoe rules means you gotta kiss me.” Ryan beams and shakes a small fake sprig over Marcus’s head, delighted by himself and his own holiday trickery.

It’s adorable, really, his grown-ass man of a boyfriend in a tacky Christmas sweater and slippers, waving around plastic mistletoe and demanding affection. Ryan had always loved the holidays, and Marcus loves how he throws himself into it completely, with ugly sweaters and decorations and homemade cards and fucking mistletoe. He still can’t be sure if it’s a Ryan thing or a Texas thing. Probably both. 

“I’m gonna kiss you anyway, ya fuckin’ nerd; I missed you,” Marcus laughs, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and pulling him in as close as he can. It’s only been a few weeks since returning from Europe and going their separate ways, but Marcus has been achingly hungry for him from the moment Ryan was out of reach. 

“Missed you, too.” Ryan’s reply is delayed by minutes spent kissing, and when it breaks he doesn’t go far, resting his forehead against Marcus’s. “I’m glad you could come down. I know inspiring the next generation and gettin’ your sugo on is a full-time gig.” 

He knows Ryan’s teasing - he always does; sarcastic troll could be his middle name - but Marcus still frowns, dragging his fingers over the back of Ryan’s neck and pressing a pointed kiss to his mouth. Ryan is so important, more important than he knows how to functionally express, and Marcus needs to be sure he knows that. 

“Always gonna take time for you,” he states once he pulls back, his tone and the look in his eyes both darkly serious. 

“I know, bright eyes,” Ryan answers with a warm confidence that puts Marcus at ease again and the pet name that sends a flutter through his chest.

It doesn’t seem like quite enough though, and he holds a hand on either side of Ryan’s neck, eyes still focused on Ryan’s with a deep intensity. 

“You’re the most important thing, Ryan. More than anything else, okay? Never doubt that, ever.”

“Wow, who’s the nerd now?” Ryan teases gently, leaning in and kissing Marcus with a tenderness that says more than any words could. 

“Still you,” Marcus retorts fondly, never missing a beat. 

 

– Later –

It’s well into hour three of Christmas specials, and Marcus doesn’t really feel for them either way, but he loves how Ryan’s eyes light up at all his favourite parts, how his fingers run over Marcus’s hair and tap along to the familiar carols. 

He’s happy and comfortable with his head on Ryan’s lap, and since they’ve already watched this one - or one exactly like it, or, maybe this is new and it’s just really fucking repetitive - he doesn’t feel bad when he decides to interrupt. His arm stretches out and he reaches for the mistletoe, left on the table shortly after they’d settled in. Marcus feels Ryan’s eyes on him and grins, twirling the plastic stem in his fingers and looking up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“You’re up to no good,” Ryan states, tilting his head slightly as he ponders what exactly Marcus is plotting. 

Marcus laughs - he’s not wrong. He plays with the flower a moment longer then holds his arm out, letting the blossom dangle over his own lap. 

“Well? Mistletoe rules,” he states, tone serious but eyes bright and sparkling with mischief. “Gotta kiss me.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? Don’t you dare ruin Christmas with your filthy mouth!” Ryan scolds playfully, snatching the flower away. “You’ve already ruined like - every holiday… and I still can’t answer any questions about Paris with a straight face, you know.” 

Marcus feigns offense, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Not my fault you couldn’t keep your mouth off the baguettes. That’s a you-problem, my guy.” 

Ryan’s cheeks flush a deep red and he presses a hand to his face. "That’d be a cuter joke if I’d actually eaten a baguette, you know,“ he grumbles into his palm. 

“But you’re cuter when you’re all flustered. Pleeease?” Marcus widens his eyes and Ryan rolls his fondly, tossing the mistletoe onto the coffee table and nudging Marcus up from his lap to reposition them both. 

“Fine,” he concedes, sitting on his knees between Marcus’s legs, leaning over him for a long kiss before continuing. "But I swear to God, if you refer to your dick as a candy cane…“ 

“No candy cane references, cross my heart,” Marcus vows solemnly, making an x over his chest . 

He means it, and he keeps his word - but later, Ryan regrets not also banning any mention of sleigh rides, Santa’s sack, Christmas trees and snow. 

And he’s never letting Marcus have mistletoe again.

**Author's Note:**

> talk baseball to me: [tumblr.](http://tulowhiskey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
